Kegelapan Dikutub Selatan
by Fifi Violet
Summary: Toph sudah ditemukan. Mai pergi, pulang sendiri. Gimana dengan Zuko? Chap 3 update. Warning: Gaje banget.. RnR please... (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

Fic ini sekuel dari fic-ku yang pertama. Kali ini settingnya dirumah Katara dan Sokka, dikutub selatan. Tapi kali ini tidak akan ada Paman Iroh.

Aku sudah berusaha nulis fic ini sebaik mungkin, tapi maaf kalau masih jelek n berantakan, aku memang belum berpengalaman dalam membuat cerita.

Please RnR …!

_Happy Reading…!_

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender © Nickelodeon

Hari yang cerah, langit yang biru terlihat sangat menawan, burung-burung terbang dengan bebasnya, namun sejauh mata memandang hanya akan ada satu warna yang terlihat sangat mencolok, putih. Ya, tentu saja karena dikutub selatan seluruh daratannya tertutupi oleh salju. Walaupun suhu disini dingin, tidak menyurutkan niat mereka untuk berkumpul dikutub selatan.

Semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kepala suku menggantikan ayahnya, Hakoda. Suara yang tentu saja berasal dari Sokka itu sontak membuat teman-temannya menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Teman-teman, ada surat dari Toph!" Sokka berlari kearah teman-temannya dengan membawa gulungan surat ditangan kanannya.

"Sini biar kubaca." Katara langsung saja merebut surat itu dari tangan Sokka begitu Sokka sampai. Katara segera membuka gulungan surat itu, dan terlihat beberapa baris kalimat, surat yang cukup singkat.

"Maaf teman-teman, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berkumpul bersama kalian dikutub selatan, karena keadaanku tidak memungkinkan. Salam hangat, Toph Bei Fong." Katara membacakan surat itu dihadapan Aang, Sokka, Zuko, Suki, Mai, dan Ty Lee.

(A/N: Tentu saja yang nulis surat bukan Toph, tapi dituliskan oleh mm ya sebut saja orang tuanya yang nulisin)

"Apa maksudnya 'keadaannya tidak memungkinkan?" Ty Lee tampak tidak mengerti.

"Mungkin karena Toph tidak bisa melihat disini, karena yang ada disini hanyalah es." Aang menjelaskan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, membiarkan Toph tidak ikut serta atau lebih baik kita menjemputnya?" Tanya Suki.

"Akan aneh rasanya kalu tidak ada Toph, kalau aku ingin Toph tetap datang kesini. Bagaimana dengan kalian, yang setuju angkat tangan!" Sokka menyampaikan pendapatnya sekaligus bertanya kepada teman-temannya.

Mereka semua tampak sedang berfikir, tidak mungkin mereka meninggalkan Toph, membiarkannya tidak mengikuti acara ini, karena Toph juga merupakan salah satu bagian yang penting dalam kelompok mereka. Perlahan satu persatu dari mereka mulai mengangkat tangan tanda persetujuan mereka.

"Baiklah, semua sudah setuju, lalu siapa yang akan menjemputnya, karena tidak mungkin kita menjemputnya bersama-sama." Kata Mai. Memang mereka tidak mungkin menjemput Toph beramai-ramai, karena semuanya mempunyai kegiatan yang harus mereka kerjakan.

"Biar aku saja, aku sangat mengenal Toph, pasti aku bisa membujuknya." Katara menawarkan diri, karena diantara mereka Katara memang paling dekat dengan Toph.

"Baiklah, kalu begitu aku juga akan ikut Katara menjemput Toph." Aang berniat menemani Katara. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan mengeluarkan suaranya yang membuat teman-temannya terkejut dan heran.

"Tidak, lebih baik aku saja, kalian disini saja, teman-teman yang lain pasti membutuhkan kalian." Zuko akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hah, apa kau bilang, Zuko? Kau ingin menjemput Toph, memangnya kau yakin bisa membujuknya? Dari pada kau, lebih baik aku dan Suki yang menjemputnya! Kami lebih mengenalnya dari pada kau" Sokka meragukan Zuko. Teman-teman yang lain juga terlihat heran dan tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Zuko.

"Aku yakin. Sudahlah tenang saja, aku pasti bisa membawa Toph kesini." Zuko meyakinkan Sokka dan yang lainnya. Walau pun Zuko mengatakan dengan dingin dan santai tetapi tetap saja terlihat keseriusan diwajahnya yang akhirnya membuat teman-temannya mengizinkannya.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau tidak berhasil kau harus bertanggung jawab." Kata Sokka.

"Tenang saja, Aang aku pinjam Appa ya!" kata Zuko. Zuko melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana Appa sedang beristirahat, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan yang lembut menahan tangannya. Zuko pun menoleh kebelakang.

"Emm, Zuko, aku ikut denganmu." Mai berniat untuk menemani Zuko. Tetapi Zuko tidak mengizinkan Mai menemaninya.

"Tidak perlu, Mai. Aku bisa sendiri. Kau temani Ty Lee saja dan bantu yang lain." Zuko meyakinkan Mai untuk tetap tinggal bersama yang lain. Dia melepaskan tangan Mai yang masih memegang lengannya.

"Baiklah! Hati-hati, Zuko" Mai tampak kecewa dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Akhirnya Zuko berangkat ke Kerajaan Bumi dengan Appa. Saat Aang, Katara, Sokka, dan Suki sudah meninggalkan tempat itu untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi, Mai tampak masih berdiri ditempat semula, memandang Zuko yang sudah berangkat dan perlahan-lahan mulai tak tampak. Ty Lee yang hendak meninggalkan tempat itu pun terhenti saat menyadari bahwa Mai tetap tidak beranjak dari sana.

"Mai, kenapa kau berdiri terus disitu!" kata Ty Lee sambil bergerak mendekati Mai. Namun tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Mai. Mai tetap menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong, dia terus memikirkan Zuko yang baginya kini tampak aneh.

"Mai, apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata Ty Lee sambil menepuk pundak Mai karena Mai yang ditanyainya tidak memberikan jawaban. Lamunan Mai pun pecah setelah Ty Lee menepuk pundaknya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Mai dingin. Dia segera duduk dan diikuti oleh Ty Lee.

"Tapi kau terlihat aneh, tidak seperti biasanya!" Ty Lee yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Mai.

"Benarkah? Bukankah Zuko yang aneh!" akhirnya Mai pun mengatakan hal yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya.

"Memangnya apa yang aneh?" Ty Lee terlihat sedang berfikir, dia memainkan telunjuk kanannya didagunya, matanya terlihat menerawang keatas, menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar sedang berfikir. Namun ia tak kunjung menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dari Zuko.

"Ah, kurasa semua baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang aneh" kata Ty Lee setelah berfikir cukup lama.

"Apakah hanya kau atau yang lain juga tidak menyadari bahwa sikap Zuko akhir-akhir ini berbeda. Entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang benar bahwa Zuko tampak lebih perhatian dengan Toph." Kata Mai dengan nada yang dingin tetapi tersirat sebuah kesedihan didalam perkataannya.

"Hmmm iya ya, sepertinya Zuko memang terlihat lebih perhatian dengan Toph. Ah aku telat menyadarinya. Hehehe.." setelah mendengar penjelasan Mai, Ty Lee pun segera menyadari dan tertawa tanpa dosa atas kelambatan otaknya dalam berfikir.

"Jadi kau juga merasa begitu." Kata Mai sambil menatap Ty Lee dalam.

"Ya, dan aku rasa Sokka lebih bisa membujuk Toph dibandingkan dengan Zuko, Sokka mengenal Toph lebih lama daripada Zuko. Tapi Zuko terlihat begitu yakin bahwa dia pasti bisa membawa Toph kesini. Memangnya ada sesuatu diantara Zuko dan Toph ya?" Kini mereka berdua diam memikirkan sesuatu.

'Apa mungkin ada sesuatu diantara mereka' kata Mai dalam hati. Hatinya semakin tidak enak setelah mendengar kata-kata Ty Lee yang terakhir. Namun karena sadar bahwa Mai terdiam cukup lama (lagi), Ty Lee mengeluarkan suaranya dan memecah keheningan.

"Hei, Mai, kau kenapa lagi. Kenapa kau diam. Hmm … aku tahu, kau pasti cemburu ya!" kata Ty Lee sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Mai, yang membuat pipi Mai sedikit memerah.

"Aku tak tahu. Sudahlah lupakan semua itu, aku percaya pada Zuko." Kata Mai berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Lalu ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan melewati Ty Lee.

"Haah, dia benar-benar aneh hari ini. Tapi mungkin memang ada sesuatu antara Zuko dan Toph, tapi kira-kira apa ya? Haah, aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini." Ty Lee berkata sendiri. Dia pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menyusul Mai yang sudah meninggalkan tempat itu.

xxx

Akhirnya Zuko tiba di Kerajaan Bumi, dia pun segera menuju ke Kota Gaoling ditempat tinggal Toph. Zuko mengetuk pintu gerbang, dan tak lama kemudian pintu gerbang pun terbuka, terlihat seorang penjaga menghampiri Zuko dan menanyakan maksud kedatangannya, lalu penjaga itu pun mengantar Zuko sampai di depan pintu utama rumah keluarga Bei Fong. Appa juga ikut masuk ke halaman tentunya. Zuko menunggu diluar sementara penjaga tersebut memberitahukan kepada Lao Bei Fong atas kedatangan Zuko.

"Tuan, ada seseorang yang ingin menemui Nona Toph!" kata salah seorang penjaga kepada Lao Bei Fong, ayah Toph.

"Siapa dia berani-beraninya hendak menemui putriku tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu?" kata Lao seperti biasanya jika ada orang yang tiba-tiba ingin bertemu dengan keluarga Bei Fong.

"Raja Api Zuko, Tuan!" jawab penjaga singkat.

"Oh, kalau begitu persilahkan dia masuk."

"Baik, Tuan. Permisi." Penjaga itu pun membungkukkan diri lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dia menghampiri Zuko yang masih menunggu diluar. Zuko dipersilahkan masuk menuju ruang tamu. Sesampainya diruang tamu, Lao menyambut zuko dengan ramah.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi kami menerima Raja Api sebagai tamu dirumah ini. Lalu ada kepentingan apa sehingga Anda datang kemari dan ingin menemui putriku." Tanya Lao.

"Saya ingin mengajak Toph pergi ke kutub selatan untuk berkumpul bersama teman-teman." Zuko menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya saya tidak ingin melarang Toph untuk mengikuti kegiatan itu. Tetapi karena kali ini tempatnya dikutub selatan, saya takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Toph, berhubung Toph tidak bisa melihat disana." Lao menjelaskan alasan kenapa Toph tidak bisa ikut.

"Saya mengerti, tapi kami semua sangat ingin Toph bisa ikut serta dengan kami, karena Toph juga adalah bagian dari kami. Teman-teman yang lain pasti akan kecewa jika Toph tidak bisa ikut, oleh karena itu saya mewakili teman-teman yang lain untuk menjemput dan membawa Toph kesana." Zuko menjelaskan kepada Lao. Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius saat mengeluarkan kata demi kata. Namun kata-katanya itu tak cukup manjur untuk meyakinkan Lao.

"Tapi saya khawatir dengan keselamatannya disana, karena Toph adalah anak saya satu-satunya." Mereka berdua diam beberapa saat. Zuko masih memikirkan cara supaya ayah Toph mengizinkannya pergi ke kutub selatan. Setelah kira-kira satu menit mereka berdiam diri, Zuko mengangkat suaranya.

"Baiklah, begini saja, saya yang akan menjaga Toph disana. Saya akan menjamin bahwa Toph akan kembali kerumah ini dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Saya yang bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan Toph selama kami berada disana."

Lao memikirkan perkataan Zuko, berusaha mencerna kata dem kata yang dikeluarkan Zuko. Tidak ada keragu-raguan yang terpancar dari wajahnya, Zuko tampak sangat serius. Melihat keseriusan Zuko, Lao pun memberikan izinnya untuk Toph. Dia yakin dan percaya bahwa Zuko memang bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga putri semata wayangnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya percaya dengan perkataan Anda dan saya titipkan Toph kepada Anda selama dia berada di kutub selatan."

"Emm, apakah saya boleh menemui Toph sekarang?"

"Oh.. ya. tentu saja. Silahkan, dia ada di halaman belakang."

"Terima kasih!"

Lalu Zuko bergegas menuju halaman belakang.

xxx

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan ayah Toph, Zuko pun menemui Toph. Sesampainya dihalaman belakang, Zuko melemparkan pandangannya kekiri, tidak ada orang disana yang ada hanyalah pohon dan tumbuhan pagar yang hijau segar. Kemudian dia memutar kepalanya kekanan, dia melihat sesosok wanita atu lebih tepatnya seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal sedang duduk di atas jembatan. Gadis itu terlihat anggun dengan gaun yang panjang berwarna krem dengan list coklat keemasan disertai sebuah selendang dengan warna senada. Lalu Zuko melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri gadis itu, setelah dia berada di jarak yang dekat kurang lebih setengah meter dari gadis itu, dia pun berhenti danduduk tepat disamping gadis tersebut.

"Hai, emm apa kabar?" Zuko bingung harus mengatakan apa terlebih dahulu. Zuko masih agak sedikit canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Toph karena sudah setahun mereka tidak bertemu, pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah sewaktu mereka berkumpul di kota Gaoling satu tahun lalu. Zuko masih bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman yang lain karena Aang, Katara, Sokka, dan Suki juga sering berkunjung kenegara api.

"Oh, kau Zuko. Kenapa kau ada disini?" Toph sedikit kaget atas kedatangan Zuko.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau masih ada disini?"

"Apa maksudmu. Inikan rumahku, memang sudah seharusnya aku berada disini." Jawab Toph yang sedikit tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Zuko.

"Haha, ya aku tahu ini rumahmu, dan memang sudah seharusnya kau ada disini, tapi tidak untuk hari ini, seharusnya kau ikut bersama kami berkumpul dikutub selatan."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku benci kutub selatan!" kata Toph dengan ketus.

"Kami semua ingin kau berkumpul bersama kami, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, dan Mai sudah menunggu kedatanganmu." Zuko masih berusaha membujuk Toph.

"Tapi kali ini berbeda, aku tidak bisa melihat dikutub selatan, yang ada disana hanyalah es, dan aku benci jika aku tidak bisa melihat, aku akan benar-benar buta disana, yang akan aku rasakan hanyalah kegelapan."

"Kalau kau bilang yang akan kau rasakan hanyalah kegelapan, kau salah. Karena masih ada aku yang akan menjadi cahaya untuk menerangimu."

"Hah, apa maksudmu 'kau akan menjadi cahaya untukku'?" Toph tampak bingung dengan pernyataan Zuko tadi, namun jauh didasar hatinya dia merasa senang mendengarkan Zuko mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Oh,, ti..tidak, mm maksudku kami semua yang akan menjadi cahaya untukmu." Zuko pun merasa malu atas perkataan yang tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya tanpa berfikir dahulu. Hal ini pun juga membuat semburat merah di pipi Zuko tampak jelas.

'apa yang kukatakan tadi, kenapa aku berkata tanpa berfikir dulu. Ah sial..' kata Zuko dalam hati.

"Oh ya, benarkah?"

"Ya, kami akan selalu melindungimu selama kau berada dikutub selatan. Kau mau kan ikut dengan kami?" tanya Zuko

"Emm, tak enak rasanya jika menolak permintaan orang yang paling terhormat di negara Api. Baiklah, aku akan ikut dengan kalian." Akhirnya Zuko pun berhasil membujuk Toph.

"Ini bukan permintaanku saja, tapi juga permintaan dari teman-teman yang lain."

"Haha, ya aku tahu. Emm tapi tunggu dulu, bagaimana dengan ayahku? Aku tidak yakin dia akan mengizinkanku pergi kesana!"

"Tenang saja, sebelum menemuimu aku sudah menemui ayahmu dan berbicara tentang hal ini, dan ayahmu mengizinkan."

"Hah, bagaimana kau bisa membujuk ayahku?"

"Oh, itu mudah, aku bilang saja bahwa selama berada dikutub selatan aku akan selalu melindungimu dan membawamu kembali kesini dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

"Kau benar-benar hebat mencari alasan, Zuko." Kata Toph sambil tersenyum, kali ini bukan senyum sarkastik yang biasa ia keluarkan, tapi senyum yang tulus dari hatinya. Kemudian Toph memukul lengan Zuko, ya seperti biasanya. Zuko tahu apa artinya pukulan itu, dia pun tersenyum.

Mereka pun bangkit berdiri, namun sebelum benar-benar berdiri Toph salah menginjakkan salah satu kakinya sehingga membuatnya akan jatuh ke dalam air dibawahnya.

Melihat itu Zuko berniat untuk menolong Toph. Dia segera mendekatkan tangannya kepinggang Toph untuk mencegahnya jatuh. Namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh Toph, Toph segera menggunakan pengendalian buminya sehingga dia tidak jadi jatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Zuko khawatir.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, ayo kita berangkat!" merka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kedalam rumah.

xxx

Setelah itu Toph berganti baju, kali ini Toph menggunakan baju yang sedikit tomboy berwarna hijau dengan list kuning, khas Kerajaan Bumi. Selesai berganti baju, Toph keluar menemui Zuko yang sedang menggunya bersama Appa.

"Hey, Zuko, emm apakah kau sedang memandangku?" Tanya Toph yang heran melihat Zuko yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ah i..iya, hanya saja kau lebih cantik menggunakan gaunmu yang tadi."

"Oh, aku tidak suka menggunakan baju feminim. Aku hanya menggunakan baju feminim untuk membuat orang tuaku senang."

"Emm tumben kau memakai alas kaki!" tanya Zuko setelah melihat Toph memakai alas kaki, maksudnya alas kaki yang benar-benar menutupi seluruh telapak kaki Toph.

"Kita kan akan pergi ke kutub selatan, memakai atau pun tidak, aku akan tetap tidak bisa melihat. Dan lagi pula aku tidak yakin aku bisa bertahan didaratan sedingin itu tanpa alas kaki "

"Ah, iya, kau benar.."

Lalu Toph berjalan mendekati Appa, namun karena kali ini dia benar-benar memakai alas kaki, 'penglihatannya' pun menjadi kabur dan akibatnya dia menabrak Zuko. Mereka berdua jatuh dengan Toph berada diatas badan Zuko. Refleks tangan Zuko pun melingkar di pinggang Toph. Wajah mereka pun begitu dekat, wajah keduanya pun memerah, terlebih Zuko. Zuko memandang Toph dengan seksama, dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Toph, dan dia mulai menyadari betapa cantiknya gadis tomboy tersebut yang sudah mulai beranjak dewasa.

Toph merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Zuko.

'Aku tak pernah sedekat ini dengan Zuko, aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat, aku juga bisa merasakan nafasnya, dan aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak seirama dengan detak jantungnya.' Kata Toph dalam hati.

Sesaat Zuko ingin mencium bibir mungil Toph, tapi niatnya itu terhenti ketika orang tua Toph keluar dari rumah untuk mengucapkan selamat jalan.

"Toph, hati-.." perkataan ibu Toph terhenti ketika melihat Zuko dan Toph. Tapi ibu Toph malah tersenyum-senyum melihat mereka berdua, seakan-akan menginginkan mereka berdua tetap berada pada posisi tadi.

Zuko pun segera mendapatkan kesadarannya dan mereka berdua mulai berdiri.

'Ah, apa lagi yang aku pikirkan, aku hampir saja menciumnya. Kenapa? Kenapa perasaanku ini, aku merasa begitu nyaman berada didekatnya, bahkan aku merasakan perasaan nyaman ini melebihi rasa nyamanku saat bersama Mai.' Zuko bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Oh.. ayah, ibu, aku pergi dulu ya!" kata Toph setelah benar-benar berdiri, dia pun berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ya, hati-hati Toph!" kata ibu Toph.

"Raja Api Zuko, tolong jaga anak kami." Kata Lao kepada Zuko. Zuko segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh i..iya, tentu saja, saya akan menepati janji saya." Kata Zuko

Mereka berdua segera menaiki Appa dan segera terbang menuju kutub selatan dimana Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Mai, dan Ty Lee sudah menunggu mereka dari tadi.


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini, terima kasih juga yang udah baca chapter 1 baik yang review maupun yang tidak, semoga bisa memuaskan. RnR please..

Avatar: The Last Airbender © Nickelodeon

"Kenapa Zuko lama sekali.. jangan-jangan dia tidak berhasil membawa Toph kesini!" kata Sokka sambil melihat-lihat ke langit.

"Tenanglah, Sokka. Mereka pasti akan segera datang. Aku yakin Zuko bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." Kata Aang menenangkan Sokka.

"Hei, Sokka, daripada kau hanya menggerutu disitu lebih baik membantu menyingkirkan salju-salju dari tempat ini." Kata Katara sambil menunjuk ke arah tumpukan salju didepannya.

"Kau kan bisa menggunakan pengendalian airmu untuk melakukannya!" kata Sokka dengan malas.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Sokka. Tidakkah kau melihat aku sedang memasak!" kata Katara yang sedang sibuk memasak bersama Mai, Ty Lee dan Suki.

"Huh, Aang, kalau begitu kau saja!" Sokka menengok kearah Aang.

"Aku juga sedang sibuk mencari kayu untuk membuat api unggun nanti malam." Kata Aang yang juga akan berangkat mencari kayu.

"Haaah, sebentar lagi aku kan akan menjadi kepala suku, kenapa harus melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini. Aku tidak pantas mengerjakan pekerjaan ini." Sokka pun berjalan dengan lesu.

"Sudahlah, Sokka, kerjakan saja. Anggap saja itu sebagai bentuk latihan pengabdianmu kepada masyarakat. Emm, atau mungkin kau mau meminta bantuan Momo." Kata Katara sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hmm, baiklah, Sokka, aku akan membantumu. Lagi pula aku pun tidak terlalu bisa memasak." Ty Lee menawarkan bantuan kepada Sokka.

"Hah, benarkah!" Sokka terlihat senang, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati.." kata Ty Lee dengan mata yang juga berbinar-binar.

Katara, Suki, dan Mai pun heran melihat 'drama' dihadapan mereka.

"Mereka berlebihan." Kata Mai dingin.

Kemudian mereka pun melakukan perkerjaannya masing-masing. Katara, Suki, dan Mai masih sibuk memasak, Aang dan Momo mencari kayu, sedangkan Sokka dan Ty Lee membersihkan salju yang sekiranya terasa mengganggu.

"Ty Lee, kau bersihkan yang sebelah sana." Kata Sokka sambil menunjuk ke arah tumpukan salju disebelah kanannya.

"Baiklah…!" kata Ty Lee gembira.

Ty Lee mengerjakan tugasnya dengan menggunakan keahlian akrobatiknya. Namun karena terlalu bersemangat, tanpa sengaja kaki Ty Lee menendang tumpukan salju didekat Sokka, sehingga salju itu jatuh menimpa Sokka, dan mengubur Sokka hidup-hidup.

"Hey, Ty Lee, apa yang kau lakukan, haaah aku harus membersihkan ulang tempat ini." Sokka menggerutu setelah berhasil mengeluarkan diri dari tumpukan salju.

"A ha ha, maaf, Sokka, aku tidak sengaja. Aku bersedia membantumu kalau kau mau." Kata Ty Lee dengan muka tanpa dosa.

"Huft, baiklah, baiklah, cepat bantu aku."

Sementara itu, Katara dan Suki tertawa sedangkan Mai hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian itu. Tanpa banyak bicara Ty Lee segera menghampiri Sokka dan membantunya.

xxx

Sudah beberapa menit perjalanan, Zuko dan Toph hanya berdiam diri tanpa mengeluarkan satu katu pun. Akhirnya Toph memecah keheningan,

"Hey, Zuko, kenapa kau hanya sendirian?" tanya Toph.

"Apa maksudmu?" jawab Zuko dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau hanya menjemputku sendirian, kenapa kau tak bersama emm Mai misalnya!" kata Toph, namun Toph agak canggung menyebutkan nama Mai.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka semua sedang sibuk!"

Toph hanya ber'oh' ria mendengarkan perkataan Zuko.

Tak lama kemudian rumah Katara dan Sokka mulai terlihat, Appa bersiap-siap mendarat.

"Teman-teman, itu mereka datang!" kata Suki sambil menunjuk ke arah Zuko dan Toph.

"Syukurlah, dia berhasil membawa Toph." Kata Aang lega.

Mereka berdua pun turun, kemudian Toph memeluk lengan Zuko karena dia tidak bisa melihat. Lalu mereka berdua mendekati teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul.

"Hai, Toph, kami senang kau bisa datang." Kata Katara sambil memeluk Toph.

"Aku juga senang bisa berkumpul dengan baik. Tapi berterima kasihlah pada Zuko yang telah membujuk ayahku sehingga aku diizinkan kesini." Kata Toph ceria.

"Kerja bagus Zuko." Kata Aang sambil merangkul Zuko

"Ah, itu tidak masalah." kata Zuko malu-malu karena perkataan Toph tadi.

Kemudian mereka masuk kedalam rumah, sekarang Katara yang membantu Toph berjalan. Saat berjalan, Sokka membisikkan sesuatu pada Zuko.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Toph dan ayahnya, sehingga hatinya bisa luluh?" tanya Sokka penasaran.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Lebih baik kita segera masuk kedalam." Zuko mengalihkan perhatian.

"Haaah, Zuko benar-benar aneh." Kata Sokka.

xxx

Sekarang mereka semua berada diluar rumah, mereka akan mengadakan lomba berseluncur pinguin.

"Teman-teman, bagaimana kalu kita lomba seluncur pinguin?" kata Sokka.

"Aha, aku suka seluncur pinguin, aku jadi ingat waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Katara dan Sokka. Hmm aku pasti bisa menang seperti dulu." Aang terlihat senang dengan ide tersebut.

"Hey, kita semua kan kan sudah dewasa, masa kita mau melakukan permainan anak-anak!" kata Suki.

"Sudahlah, Suki, sekali-kali bernostalgia kan tidak apa!" kata Sokka.

"Haaaah, terserah kau saja, CALON KEPALA SUKU!" kata Suki sambil memberi penekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengikuti lomba ini, sedangkan aku tidak bisa melihat!" kata Toph yang heran dengan ide Sokka itu.

"Emm, rutenya lewat sebelah sana saja." Kata Katara sambil menunjuk terowongan yang ada disebelah kirinya.

"Setahuku terowongan itu tidak bercabang dan akan berakhir di daratan yang sangat luas. Jadi kukira itu aman." Katara melanjutkan.

"Hmm, ide bagus Katara. Dan kau, Toph, kau hanya perlu memeluk erat pinguin ini dan jangan lepaskan pegangannya sebelum kita sampai di daratan itu." Kata Sokka sambil menepuk pinguin yang ada didepannya.

Sekarang semua sudah bersiap dengan pinguin masing-masing. Semua tampak begitu tenang dan santai kecuali Toph, dia tampak tegang dan benar-benar memeluk erat pinguinnya.

"Huuh, menyebalkan!" gerutu Toph.

"Ok, semua siap! 1.. 2.. 3.. Mulai..!" Aang memberi aba-aba.

Kini satu persatu dari mereka pun meluncur dengan cepat. Aang berada pada posisi pertama, disusul Sokka, kemudian Katara, Suki, Zuko, Ty lee, Mai, dan Toph.

"Haha aku pasti akan menang!" teriak Aang.

"Hah, lihat saja Aang, aku pasti akan menyusulmu.." balas Sokka.

Saat tengah asyik meluncur, Aang tidak menyadari bahwa didepannya ada batu, sehingga Aang pun menabrak batu tersebut dan terpental kedinding gua yang mengakibatkan retaknya didinding tersebut. Dibelakang Aang, Sokka juga mengalami hal serupa, sehingga Sokka menabrak Aang.

"Aww, kenapa ada batu sebesar ini disini!" gerutu Aang.

"Hah, sudahlah sebaiknya kau singkirkan saja batu itu supaya tidak mengganggu yang lainnya!" kata Sokka.

Akhirnya, Aang menyingkirkan batu itu ke dekat dinding menggunakan pengendalian buminya, namun karena terlalu keras, maka dinding itu pun berlubang, namun mereka berdua tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Mereka langsung saja melanjutkan perlombaan tersebut.

"Haha, Aang, aku menyusulmu…." Teriak Sokka senang karena berhasil mendahului Aang.

"Huh, sialan aku terkejar.. Aku tidak akan kalah darimu Sokka!" balas Aang.

Mereka pun melanjutkan seluncur pinguin tanpa ada halangan, beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun sampai.

"Yeah, aku menang, aku mengalahkanmu Aang!" Sokka tampak sangat bergembira.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku mengaku kalah…" kata Aang dengan sedikit lesu.

Tidak lama kemudian yang lain pun sampai, mulai dari Ty Lee, Suki, Katara, Zuko, dan Mai.

"Hei, dimana Toph?" kata Suki.

"Mungkin dia masih didalam, kita tunggu saja sebentar!" kata Ty Lee.

Namun setelah agak lama mereka menunggu Toph tidak sampai juga. Mereka mulai gelisah dan saling menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Kenapa Toph tidak sampai juga.." kata Ty Lee

"Atau mungkin dia hilang!" kata Mai

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa hilang, gua ini hanya memiliki satu jalur!" kata Katara

"Aaah, ini semua salahku, aku yang menyuruhnya ikut, padahal keadaannya memang tidak mendukung!" kata Sokka sedih.

"Emm, tunggu dulu apa mungkin gara-gara batu tadi!" kata Aang serius. Dia tampak sedang mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi.

"Apa maksudmu, Aang?" tanya Sokka.

"Tadi kita menabrak batu dan menbentur dinding, aku rasa akibat benturan itu dindingnya menjadi retak, aku tadi mendengar suara retakan!"

"Kemudian kau tadi menyingkirkan batu itu dan mengenai dinding, apa mungkin dindingnya menjadi berlubang dan membuat jalur baru?" Sokka menerka-nerka.

"Kalau benar begitu, kemungkinannya hanya ada satu, Toph tidak sengaja memasuki lubang tersebut dan keluar entah dimana!" kata Suki

"Aargh, ini salahku, seandainya aku tadi tidak ceroboh saat menyingkirkan batu itu, Toph pasti sudah bersama kita disini." Aang merasa bersalah.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menjaga keselamatan Toph, padahal aku sudak berjanji pada Ayahnya, bahwa aku yang menjamin keselamatan Toph selama berada dikutub selatan!" Zuko juga ikut panik

"Jadi kau bilang seperti itu kepada ayahnya agar Toph bisa diizinkan kesini?" tanya Ty Lee

"Ya!" jawab Zuko.

"Sudahlah, dari pada kita semua saling menyalahkan diri sendiri lebih baik sekarang kita berpencar untuk mencarinya!" kata Katara.

Mereka pun berpencar, sementara yang lain mencari diluar gua, Aang dan Zuko menyusuri gua dan menemukan sebuah lubang yang cukup besar. Kemudian mereka berdua memasuki lubang itu, setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya mereka berdua juga harus berpencar, karena jalan dihadapan mereka bercabang. Aang mengambil jalan sebelah kanan dan Zuko mengambil jalan kiri.

xxx

"Aw..!" Toph berteriak saat terjatuh dari pinguin yang tadi ditumpanginya.

"Teman-teman, kalian sudah sampai?" Toph mengira bahwa dia sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Namun tidak ada suara yang menjawab.

"Teman-teman kalian dimana? Kenapa diam saja!" Toph mulai gelisah.

"Oooh tidak, sepertinya aku tersesat, bagaimana ini? aku tidak bisa melihat, semuanya gelap..!" Toph bertambah gelisah saat menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar tersesat dan terpisah dari teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman… Kalian dimanaaaa?" teriak Toph sambil berjalan tanpa arah.

Namun berkali-kali Toph berteriak tidak ada satu pun yang menjawabnya, dia pun berjalan tanpa arah, berharap akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Gelap.. hanya itu yang ada dalam pandangannya, namun dia terus berjalan walau pun dia tak tahu kemana kakinya melangkah. Dan tiba-tiba..

BYUURR!

Toph tercebur kedalam air, air yang sangat dingin.

"Tolooong… Emph.. Hahh haahh.. Tolooong, Aku tidak bisa berenang.. emph hahh, Tooloong…!" Teriak Toph.

Namun tetap saja tidak ada sahutan. Dia mulai menggigil, dia tetap berusaha agar bisa bernafas, akhirnya tangan Toph meraih sesuatu yang padat dan mengapung. Dia pun meraihnya agar tidak tenggelam. Dingin.. benda itu dingin, ya karena benda itu adalah bongkahan es, namun kali ini dia tidak perduli, yang penting dia bisa bertahan selama mungkin sampai ada seseorang yang menemukannya.

"Brrrh…. Dingiiin… teman-teman cepatlah datang.. aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" kata Toph dengan suara menggigil yang amat pelan.

"Z Zuko.. Zuko..!" hanya ada Zuko yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, dia membutuhkan Zuko saat ini. Toph teringat saat dia hampir tenggelam dan Sokka berusaha menyelamatkannya, tetapi dia kecewa saat mengetahui penyelamatnya bukanlah Sokka, tetapi Suki. Kini dia mengubur harapannya pada Sokka dalam-dalam, saat ini hanya Zuko yang mengisi hatinya. Toph mulai tak mampu menjaga kesadarannya. Seluruh badannya dingin, menggigil, wajahnya pun sudah sangat pucat, bibirnya membiru. Perlahan matanya pun tertutup. Toph kehilangan kesadarannya.

xxx

"Toph… Toph… dimana kau… Toph… jawab aku..!" teriak Zuko saat sampai di daratan es yang luas. Dia melemparkan pandangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Ohh tidak, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku, aku harus bisa menemukan Toph sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya.." Zuko berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Zuko pun berjalan sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Ketika didepannya terdapat sebuah danau yang luas, ia melihat sesuatu. Perlahan ia mendekati tepi danau itu agar bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Matanya membulat sempurna saat ia mendapati Toph sedang pingsan dengan berpegangan pada es. Zuko segera melepas mantel yang ia gunakan dan langsung terjun kedanau untuk membawa Toph ke tepi.

"Toph.. bertahanlah, aku disini!" kata Zuko saat berada disamping Toph.

Ia pun segera membawa Toph ke tepi. Keadaannya sudah sangat buruk, seluruh tubuhnya pucat, dia pasti mengalami hipotermia akibat terlalu lama didalam air dingin. Lalu Zuko berusaha mengeluarkan air yang banyak tertelan Toph. Namun Toph tak kunjung sadar. Akhirnya Zuko memberikan nafas buatan pada Toph. Dengan cepat dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Toph untuk mengalirkan udara pada Toph. Toph pun terbatuk dan mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya. Tanpa disadari oleh Zuko ada sepasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"Toph… kau sudah sadar!" Zuko telihat lega.

"Ugh.. Z Zuko!" Toph berkata lirih sambil tersenyum. Namun tak lama kemudian Toph pingsan kembali.

"Toph,, apa kau baik-baik saja!" Zuko mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Toph.

Namun Toph tak sadar juga. Dengan cepat Zuko melepas mantel yang dikenakan Toph dan menggantinya dengan mantel miliknya tadi untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Lalu Zuko menaikkan Toph ke punggungnya, dia menggendongnya menuju rumah Katara dan Sokka.

"Toph, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku gagal melindungimu. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada ayahmu.. maafkan aku, Toph..!" kata Zuko marah pada dirinya sendiri.

xxx

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Mai, dan Ty Lee sudah berkumpul di halaman rumah Katara dan Sokka, mereka tidak berhasil menemukan Toph, hanya Zuko yang menjadi harapan terakhir mereka.

"Semoga Zuko berhasil menemukan Toph!" kata Suki lirih.

"Ya!" hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkan Sokka saat ini.

"Tenang saja, Zuko pasti berhasil menemukan Toph!" kata Mai dengan tenang.

"Hey, bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruh kita untuk tenang sedangkan kita tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Toph diluar sana!" kata Suki sedikit marah.

"Sudah, Suki, daripada bertengkar lebih baik kita berdoa untuk keselamatan Toph!" kata Katara sambil memegang bahu Suki untuk menenangkannya.

"Sebentar lagi Zuko pasti datang dengan membawa Toph!" kata Mai dingin

"Ya, aku harap begitu." Kata Ty Lee.

~TBC~

Maaf kalau jelek, aku juga sedang tidak konsen buat nulis fic, soalnya lagi sibuk *sok sibuk*

Pokoknya review aja deh, aku juga belum tau nih endingnya gimana. Ada yang punya saran? Tapi yang pasti Zuko sama Toph. Hey, gimana nasib Mai? Yah lihat saja nanti *plakk*

Review please….

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

Toph: Hey author males! Kemana saja kamu selama ini? Hiatus ga bilang-bilang! *marah-marah*

Fifi: Ya ampuuuun, kamu kangen sama Fifi ya?

Toph: Dasar, kamu ga bisa baca ekspresi orang ya?

Fifi: Uuh, maaf deh.. Maaf buat semuanya, buat readers yang udah nungguin fict abal ini..

Zuko: Memangnya ada yang nungguin kamu update fict? *sinis*

Fifi: Aaa, Zuko.. Teganya kau.. hiks hiks *nangis gaje*

Katara: Hey, Zuko, kau jahat sekali, membuat seorang wanita menangis!

Zuko: Ee eh, a..aku ti..tidak melakukan apa-apa

Fifi: Huaaaa *nangis makin kenceng*

Toph: Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Zuko..

Fifi: Zuko, ucapkan disclaimer yach.. *puppy eyes

Zuko: Haah, baiklah.. Ehem ehem, author cengeng ini tidak mungkin mempunyai kartun ATLA.

Fifi: Fifi dibilang cengeng? Huaa hiks hiks.. #sok manja

Katara + Toph: Zukooo! #deathglare

Zuko: Apa-apaan ini, wanita ini benar-benar mengerikan. #kabur

Yosh! Silakan membaca fict abal ini.. ^^

Waktu terus berlalu, semua sudah kembali tanpa hasil apa-apa, kecuali Zuko. Mereka semua sudah menyusuri tempat-tempat di sekitar terowongan tadi, namun mereka tidak berhasil menemukan Toph. Akhirnya mereka pulang kembali dengan tangan hampa, dan mereka berpikir bahwa kemungkinan besar Toph ada di tempat yang dicari Zuko. Sementara Zuko, sampai saat ini dia belum juga kembali. Mereka berharap Zuko berhasil menemukan Toph dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Aang berdiri.

"Aang, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Katara.

"Aku akan mencoba mencari lagi, dengan Appa," jawab Aang.

"Ya, baiklah. Ku harap kau bisa menemukannya," balas Katara.

Aang langsung bergegas menaiki Appa, lalu terbang ke arah tempat permainan mereka tadi. Dengan cermat, matanya melihat ke segala penjuru. Sayang, nampaknya cuaca hari ini kurang bagus, di depan dia melihat badai salju. Namun, ia melihat sesosok orang yang berjalan dengan susah payah di tengah badai itu. Aang segera terbang rendah, dan ternyata orang itu adalah Zuko, yang sedang menggendong Toph di punggungnya, lalu Aang dan Appa mendarat dengan hati-hati. Aang menggunakan pengendalian udaranya untuk melindungi mereka dari badai, agar Zuko bisa dengan mudah menaiki Appa. Aang membantu Zuko untuk menaikkan Toph. Kemudian Zuko membenarkan letak mantel Toph agar tetap hangat serta meletakkan Toph di pangkuannya. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, mereka segera terbang menjauh dari badai. Setelah keadaan aman, Aang mulai berbicara kepada Zuko.

"Syukurlah, kau berhasil menemukan Toph." Kata Aang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan.

"Tapi sepertinya keadaannya buruk. Tadi dia tenggelan di danau," kata Zuko lirih.

"Astaga! Toph kan tidak bisa berenang, apalagi di air yang sedingin itu," Aang terkejut mendengar cerita Zuko.

"Untung kau datang dengan Appa, jadi kita bisa segera sampai di rumah Sokka," kata Zuko.

"Ya, ku rasa Toph mengalami hipotermia, kita harus cepat. Appa, yip yip!" kata Aang.

Appa segera menambah kecepatannya agar segera sampai. Tak butuh waktu lima menit, mereka pun sampai.

.o0o.

"Hey, itu Appa!" seru Suki sambil menunjuk ke arah Appa. Seketika semua pun berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan Aang.

"Sepertinya ada Zuko juga," Kata Ty Lee.

"Semoga mereka membawa Toph juga," Kata Katara.

Appa mendarat di depan rumah. Katara, Sokka, Suki, Mai, dan Ty Lee segera mendekat dan mereka melihat ada Toph juga di sana, namun Toph terlihat tak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat Zuko membawa Toph turun. Katara mendekat untuk memeriksa keadaan Toph. Di lihatnya kulit Toph tampak begitu pucat, badannya menggigil, detak jantungnya pun lemah.

"Ini gawat! Keadaannya begitu parah. Cepat masukkan Toph ke dalam rumah!" kata Katara.

Zuko segera membawa Toph ke dalam rumah, diikuti yang lainnya. Setelah itu, Toph dibaringkan di ranjang yang dibuat Katara sehangat mungkin.

"Sebaiknya kalian menunggu di luar saja, aku akan berusaha menyembuhkannya," Kata Katara.

Mereka pun keluar, dan kini tinggal Toph dan Katara yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Dengan cekatan, Katara mengeringkan pakaian Toph dan menambahkan selimut yang hangat. Ia mencoba menyembuhkan Toph dengan pengendalian airnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Katara keluar menemui teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sokka.

"Dia masih pingsan. Dia mengalami hipotermia yang parah. Walaupun aku sudah menggunakan pengendalian airku, tapi tetap saja membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit untuk memulihkannya. Mungkin sekitar dua hari dia baru siuman," jelas Katara. Yang lainnya hanya mendengar dan diam membisu.

"Kalian tenang saja, Toph pasti bisa bertahan. Untung Zuko dan Aang berhasil menemukan dan membawanya tepat waktu," sambung Katara.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Katara, mereka kembali mengobrol seperti biasa. Tapi nampaknya ada yang berkurang.

"Hei, di mana Mai?" tanya Ty Lee yang sadar bahwa Mai sudah tidak berada di situ.

Semua segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mereka.

"Ah, itu dia. Sepertinya dia menuju kapalnya," kata Katara sambil menunjuk ke arah Mai yang sedang berjalan menuju kapalnya.

"Biar aku saja yang menemuinya," kata Zuko yang segera berdiri. Dia segera menyusul Mai.

Zuko berusaha mengejar Mai sambil berteriak memanggilnya. Namun bukannya berhenti, Mai justru mempercepat langkahnya. Melihat hal tersebut, Zuko juga mempercepat langkahnya, dan akhirnya dia berhasil meraih lengan kiri Mai.

"Mai, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Zuko.

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Mai sambil meronta agar terlepas dari genggaman Zuko.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mau berbicara,"

"Oke, baiklah. Sekarang lepaskan!" Mai berhenti. Zuko juga melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kau kenapa, Mai? Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin pulang,"

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang dulu,"

"Ada urusan mendadak," Kata Mai berbohong.

"Kau bohong! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Baiklah kalau aku salah aku minta maaf," kata Zuko sambil menggenggam tangan Mai.

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu. Aku… aku hanya ingin.. aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir." Kata Mai lirih lalu dia segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Zuko.

"Kenapa Mai? Aku mencintaimu!"

"Mungkin saat ini kau belum mengerti. Tapi aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan sadar, dan kau akan tahu siapa yang sebenarnya ada di hatimu. Lagi pula ada orang lain yang juga mencintaimu bahkan kurasa cintanya padamu melebihi cintaku padamu. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu, Zuko,"

"Tapi, Mai.. aku.."

"Sudahlah Zuko. Ini adalah waktunya kita berpisah. Kita tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini karena suatu saat pasti akan ada yang merasa terpaksa atau dipaksa. Sebelum itu terjadi lebih baik kita sudahi di sini. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan cintamu, dan aku juga akan menemukan cintaku sendiri. Walaupun saat ini begitu menyakitkan tapi ini adalah awal kebahagiaan kita masing-masing. Ku harap kau mau mengerti,"

"Mai.. maafkan aku. Aku selalu membuatmu kecewa,"

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Selamat tinggal Zuko,"

Dengan cepat, Mai mencium pipi Zuko dan segera berlari menuju kapalnya. Zuko hanya bisa diam membisu, tidak bergerak. Dia tidak tahu bahwa di balik sana Mai tengah meneteskan air matanya.

"Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini!" teriak Zuko setelah Mai menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia berlutut sambil meremas rambutnya. Dia begitu frustasi dengan segala kejadian hari ini. Akhirnya Zuko kembali ke rumah Sokka dengan wajah kusut. Hari memang sudah mulai gelap, dan teman-teman juga sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dengan gontai Zuko melangkah menuju ke dalam rumah. Pikirannya telah banyak terkuras hari ini, ini merupakan hari yang benar-benar buruk baginya. Namun ia sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan menginap di sini untuk menjaga Toph, karena dia sudah berjanji pada ayah Toph untuk membawanya pulang dengan selamat.

"Zuko, kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Aang, yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Hmm, baiklah, aku juga akan menginap di sini." Lanjut Aang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Mai? Bukankah tadi kau mengejarnya?" tanya Ty Lee.

"Dia pulang, katanya ada urusan mendadak," jawab Zuko sekenanya.

"Oh.. Katara, aku dan Suki juga menginap ya?" kata Ty Lee kepada Katara.

"Baiklah," Jawab Katara.

"Wow, sepertinya malam ini akan sangat ramai," kata Sokka sambil cengengesan.

"Lalu di mana tempat tidurku sekarang. Aku ingin segera tidur," kanya Zuko.

"Oh, kau juga terlihat tidak begitu baik, tidurlah di ruangan itu. Di sana ada tiga ranjang, untukmu, Aang, dan Sokka," kata Katara sambil menunjuk ke ruangan di samping kirinya.

Begitu mendengar penjelasan Katara, Zuko segera melangkah ke tempat tidurnya.

"Zuko, kau tidak mau mandi dulu?" tanya Sokka.

"Tidak usah. Besok saja mandinya," Kata Zuko tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Sesampainya di tempat tidurnya, ia segera membuka bajunya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia pun segera menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga kepalanya lalu memejamkan matanya sambil berharap semua masalahnya akan segera selesai. Tak lama kemudian Zuko telah sampai di alam mimpinya.

.o0o.

Malam pun tiba, udara pun bertambah dingin hingga menusuk tulang siapapun yang tak memakai baju yang tebal. Namun kelihatannya Zuko yang sedang tidur tak begitu terganggu dengan hawa dingin ini. Mungkin ini karena dia seorang pengendali api. Di tempat lain, Aang, Katara, Suki, Sokka, dan Ty Lee masih menikmati makan malam mereka. Mereka tidak jadi mengadakan pesta api unggun malam ini, karena memang keadaannya tidak memungkinkan.

"Zuko memang bodoh melewatkan makan malam ini. Padahal masakan Suki sangat enak," kata Sokka sambil memakan supnya dengan lahap. Perkataan Sokka tadi tak urung membuat pipi Suki sedikit memerah walaupun Suki sudah sering mendengar pujian Sokka yang seperti ini.

"Uhuk uhuk.." akibat terlalu lahap, Sokka pun tersedak.

"M..minum.." kata Sokka. Suki segera mengambilkan segelas air putih lalu memberikannya kepada Sokka.

"Makanya makannya jangan terburu-buru," kata Katara

"Emh, haah, habis masakan Suki memang enak. Kalau nanti aku sudah menjadi kepala suku, dan Suki menjadi istriku, pasti aku akan bisa mengerjakan tugasku sebagai kepala suku dengan baik," Kata Sokka setelah selesai minum sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya. Hal ini pun segera menambah rona merah di pipi Suki.

"Masakan Suki saja selalu kau bangga-banggakan, sedangkan masakanku tak pernah kau banggakan sampai seperti itu. Padahal masakanku kan tidak kalah enaknya dari masakan Suki," kata Katara sambil cemberut.

"Sudahlah Katara, bagiku masakanmu adalah yang paling enak." Kata Aang sekenanya untuk menghibur Katara, pipi Katara pun memerah mendengarnya.

"Mungkin lain kali kita perlu mengadakan lomba memasak?" canda Ty Lee. Mereka pun tertawa dan melanjutkan makan mereka.

Setelah itu, mereka segera beranjak ke tempat tidur masing-masing. Namun sebelum ke tempat tidurnya, Katara kembali memeriksa keadaan Toph. Setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada hal yang buruk pada Toph, ia pun menuju ke tempat tidurnya. Ruang perawatan Toph memang terpisah dari ruang tidur Katara, Suki, dan Ty Lee.

.o0o.

"Zuko benar-benar tertidur lelap ya. ." kata Sokka.

"Iya, pasti dia sangat lelah hari ini," balas Aang.

Sokka yang iseng pun membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Zuko. Dibukanya selimut Zuko hingga dada. Zuko yang merasa terusik tanpa sadar mengeluarkan pengendalian api melalui tangannya kearah gangguan, yaitu Sokka. Nyaris saja wajah Sokka terkena api Zuko. Beruntung refleks Sokka sedikit cepat sehingga, wajah sang calon kepala suku pun selamat.

"Wow, hampir saja wajah tampanku terbakar. Zuko memang berbahaya," kata Sokka sambil kembali menutup kembali selimut Zuko.

"Hahaha, sepertinya hari ini Zuko benar-benar sensitif. Kenapa tadi wajahmu tidak terkena api Zuko saja.. hahaha.. pasti akan seru jadinya," kata Aang sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai-sampai ia memengangi perutnya.

"Apa kau bilang, apa kau ingin calon kakak iparmu ini menjadi kepala suku yang buruk rupa?" kata Sokka ngambek sambil mendekatkan wajahnya yang kesal kea rah Aang.

"Ya mungkin saja setelah kau jadi buruk rupa, Katara akan mengoperasi dan mengubah wajahmu menjadi tampan seperti yang kau katakan tadi," kata Aang

"Benarkah, Katara bisa melakukannya? Kalau begitu mungkin aku akan senang jika wajahku terkena api Zuko, agar Katara merubah wajahku jadi lebih tampan." Kata Sokka sambil menerawang ke atas dan memainkan telunjuk kanannya di dagunya. Aang hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah cepat tidur sana. Aku sudah ngantuk. Hoahmm.." kata Aang sambil menguap.

"Ya baiklah-baiklah. Siapa tahu besok pagi setelah bangun tidur wajahku berubah menjadi lebih tampan," kata Sokka yang terus melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Diamlah Sokka, aku bosan mendengarmu membicarakan wajahmu. Sampai kapanpun kurasa wajahmu tak akan berubah, kecuali kalau kau tua nanti, maka wajahmu akan berubah jadi keriput," kata Aang.

"Apa kau bilang Aang. Kalau begitu tak ku izinkan kau menikahi adikku," kata Sokka, namun percuma saja, karena yang diajak bicara sudah pergi ke alam mimpi terlebih dahulu. Hah? Cepat sekali Aang tertidur. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sokka pun segera membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya sambil berdoa besok pagi saat bangun tidur wajahnya akan jadi lebih tampan (lagi). Sepertinya setelah kejadian tadi, Sokka akan lebih memperhatikan penampilan wajahnya.

.o0o.

"Emh…. Hoahm.. sudah pagi ya, aku lapar sekali," kata Zuko sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Di lihatnya di samping kiri ranjangnya sudak tak ada orang. Ya, Aang dan Sokka sudah bangun setengah jam yang lalu, namun melihat Zuko yang masih tertidur lelap, maka mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tak mambangunkannya. Didengarnya suara-suara orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap, sepertinya mereka sedang mempersiapkan sarapan. Ia pun segera turun dari ranjangnya lalu memakai bajunya dan melangkah keluar kamar. Benar saja, setelah keluar dari kamarnya ia mendapati teman-temannya sedang duduk di melingkari meja makan.

"Selamat pagi Zuko, sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak sekali," sapa Ty Lee.

"Kemarin aku sangat letih dan sekarang aku benar-benar sangat lapar karena semalam aku telah melewatkan makan malam," jawab Zuko.

"Sebenarnya tadi malam kami berniat membangunkanmu, tapi kami rasa kau tak mau jika kami mengganggu tidurmu," tambah Aang.

"Dan ku rasa kau pasti menyesal telah melewatkan makan malam yang spesial tadi malam," kata Sokka.

"Aku akan mandi dulu," kata Zuko sambil berlalu pergi dari hadapan teman-temannya menuju ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, Zuko bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka sengaja menunggu hingga Zuko selesai mandi untuk sarapan bersama. Sayang, Toph belum sadarkan diri sehingga tidak bisa sarapan bersama mereka.

.o0o.

Katara memeriksa keadaan Toph dan sesekali menggunakan pengendalian airnya untuk membantu menyembuhkannya. Setelah selesai, Katara kembali menyelimuti Toph agar dia tetap hangat. Katara pun melangkah keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Zuko? Kenapa kau berdiam diri di sini?" tanya Katara saat ia keluar dari ruang perawatan Toph dan menemukan Zuko berdiri mematung di samping kanan pintu.

"A..aku hanya khawatir dengan Toph," jawab Zuko.

"Masuklah. Kau ingin melihat keadaannya, kan?" kata Katara yang seakan bisa menebak pikiran Zuko. Sesaat Zuko menatap Katara, Katara hanya membalas dengan senyum dan mengisyaratkan Zuko untuk masuk.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir berlebihan, besok dia pasti sadar," sambung Katara dan berlalu meninggalkan Zuko.

Zuko melongokkan kepalanya ke pintu, berusaha melihat Toph. Dilihatnya Toph masih berbaring dan berselimut biru tebal, matanya masih tertutup. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Toph, tapi ia juga sangat khawatir dengannya. Akhirnya Zuko memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

Zuko menyeret kursi agar lebih dekat dengan Toph lalu mendudukinya. Selama beberapa menit ia hanya menatap Toph dengan tatapan sendu. Sosok dihadapannya itu, yang biasanya selalu bersemangat jika berpetualang, Toph yang biasanya suka sekali dengan perkelahian, sering mengeluarkan berbagai lelucon dengan Sokka, dan melakukan hal-hal konyol lain bersama Aang dan Sokka, namun kini ia berbaring tak berdaya dengan wajah yang masih tampak pucat.

Selama beberapa detik Zuko menatap lekat wajah Toph. Rambut Toph yang panjang kini terurai. Agak berantakan memang, tapi jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, dapat dilihat bahwa kini Toph sudah beranjak dewasa, kecantikannya sebagai seorang wanita pun mulai tampak, walaupun Toph lebih senang dengan gayanya yang tomboy. Hati Zuko berdesir. Zuko lebih mendekat lagi, mengusap lembut kening Toph dengan tangan kanannya. Ia dapat merasakan tingginya suhu tubuh Toph. Setelah kemarin Toph begitu dingin, kini ia demam tinggi.

"Toph. Aku.. aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Kumohon, bangunlah. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Jangan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Kau ini wanita yang kuat, kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini," kata Zuko sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Toph. Zuko pun meletakkan kembali tangan Toph. Ia sedikit merenggangkan posisinya, menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi seraya menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit.

"Mai... sebenarnya apa yang kau maksud. Seperti inikah rasanya saat aku juga memutuskanmu melalui surat dulu. Dulu aku juga terpaksa mengakhirinya, seperti inikah yang kau rasakan saat itu?" Zuko menghirup nafas panjang. Kata-kata Mai masih terngiang jelas di telinganya. "Mai... siapa yang kau maksud itu?"

Zuko mencoba mengingat-ingat para wanita yang dekat dengannya. Katara, tidak mungkin ia yang dimaksud Mai. Ia rasa Katara tidak mempunyai rasa yang lebih dari sekedar teman padanya, lagi pula Katara sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Aang. Suki? Ia rasa juga tidak. Suki tidak pernah tertarik padanya, malahan Suki begitu tertarik pada Sokka yang ia anggap begitu.. konyol. Ty Lee? Sejauh ini, ia hanya berteman baik dengannya. Bahkan Zuko pun sempat melihat bahwa Ty Lee juga punya ketertarikan sendiri terhadap Sokka. Yang terakhir... Zuko menatap Toph kembali. Benarkah dia?

Zuko kembali mengingat saat-saat Zuko dan Toph bersama. Dulu saat pertama kali ia berkata bahwa ia sudah berubah, Toph yang mempercayainya pertama kali. Bahkan Toph rela keluar malam hari untuk menemuinya, namun ia justru tanpa sengaja membakar kaki Toph.

Di Pulau Ember saat jeda waktu pertunjukan drama ia duduk berdua dengan Toph, karena waktu itu Aang pergi berdua dengan Katara, dan tak lama setelah itu Sokka mengajak Suki pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Di situ ia menceritakan masalahnya kepada Toph. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri, Zuko merasa tenang setelah mendengar penjelasan Toph. Lalu setelah itu... ia ingat Toph memberikan pukulan di lengan kirinya sebagai tanda sayang.

Saat Aang hilang, Toph ingin mencari Aang bersama Zuko. Di perjalanan tersebut, Toph juga menceritakan masalah keluarganya kepada Zuko. Tapi Zuko tidak mau menanggapi Toph dengan alasan bahwa mereka harus fokus untuk mencari Aang. Sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa setelah mengatakan hal tesebut, Toph tampak kecewa. Ada rasa bersalah pada diri Zuko saat mengingat kejadian itu.

'Apa benar.. Toph..' pikir Zuko. Ia pun tertidur di kursinya.

.o0o.

Oke, langsung saja, Fi minta kritik dan sarannya yach, tentu saja lewat Review...

Arigatou gozaimasu.. ^^


End file.
